


Emptying

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock milking, Dom Bruce, Dom/sub, Hand Job, M/M, Milking Machine, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Sub Tony, consensual humiliation kink, light medical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: It’s been a while since Tony and Bruce played in that room so Bruce decides to do something about it.Rare Kink: Cock/Prostate Milking





	Emptying

“Tony are you in the middle of something?” Bruce poked his head into Tony’s lab to see him bent over something at a desk, putting his bubble butt on display, which was what Bruce found his eyes drawn to. 

“Not really, what’s up Brucie Bear?” Tony sounded a bit strained before letting out a quiet noise when Bruce plastered himself against his back and hands sliding around his hips. 

“How long as it been since we played Tony?” Bruce breathed in Tony’s ear as he slowly unbuckled the belt around Tony’s jeans. 

“A month Doctor,” Tony’s breathing hitched as Bruce yanked down his jeans and boxers so they were resting on his thighs and still bent over the desk in front of him. 

“That does seem about right, you feel rather full after all.” Bruce hummed as he cradled Tony’s balls in one of his hands, squeezing and weighing them professionally. Tony closed his eyes imagining what they looked like from another point of view and his cheeks burned. 

“I think it’s time to pay a little visit to the room then.” Bruce sucked lightly at the skin of Tony’s neck.

“Yes, Doctor.” Tony nodded eagerly knowing by the end he would pass out and actually get a decent sleep, which always made Bruce happy.

“Come on then Tony.” Bruce curled his fingers around Tony’s cock and used his hold on the other man’s cock to lead Tony out of the lab and into a room through a hidden door only they knew about. 

“Strip and lay on your back please Tony,” Bruce ordered softly as he stepped away to prepare some things. Tony folded his clothes over the back of a chair until he was naked and he settled on his back on the medical like bed, spreading his arms and legs out so they were resting on the individual sections that star-fished out from the main section. The leather was cool at first and made Tony shift uncomfortably before Bruce stepped into his line of sight with a soft smile on his lips and a breathable ball gag in his hands. 

“Open up Tony,” Bruce said softly as he fitted the gag in between Tony’s lips and gently patted the brunet’s cheek when the gag was firmly secured before Bruce went about strapping Tony’s wrists and ankles to the individual sections keeping him spread wide. Tony’s cock was taking notice as it slowly rose up into the air, growing harder and harder with each passing moment. 

“Look how excited you’re getting already,” Bruce commented fondly as he rolled a chair over to settle between Tony’s spread legs. Tony peered down to see Bruce snapping on a pair of latex gloves before he pushed his glasses up his nose. Tony let out a muffled gasp when Bruce firmly stroked his cock while his other fingers fondled and squeezed his balls, working his cock until a bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip of Tony’s cock. 

“Are you ready Tony?” Bruce asked as he held up a long hollow tube that had a smaller tube attached to the tip and Tony shuddered as he remembered the last time it had been used on him but he nodded his consent. Tony dropped his head back as Bruce sheathed his cock inside of the tube; it was tight around his hard flesh, stopping just above his balls. 

Bruce flipped a switch and Tony arched up as whirring noise sounded throughout the room and the tube started to apply suction to his cock, slightly bobbing up and down giving the effect of Tony fucking something. Tony whined around his gag as Bruce continued to squeeze and toy with his balls, watching Tony intently and silently. 

Tony moaned as he let his head loll to the side as he felt wetness in the tube around his cock and knew he had started to come but he felt no pleasure from it and knew it had begun. 

“Very good Tony, we’ll empty you completely tonight not to worry,” Bruce said like he was talking about the weather and Tony squeezed his eyes shut as the gag muffled any noise he was making. 

Tony’s eyes flew open when Bruce’s finger breached him and easily found his prostate and started to rub against that little nub that made Tony see stars. Bruce easily added a second finger and slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Tony, making sure to tease Tony’s prostate. Tony writhed against the leather straps and gasped around the ball gag as he rocked between Bruce’s firm fingers and the suction of the tube on his cock. He could feel cum leaking out of his cock and into the tube that shifted around his cock and some dripped down over his balls. 

“Almost there Tony, you’re doing really good,” Bruce commented as he weighed Tony’s balls with his free hand and a glance over his shoulder. Tony’s chest heaved as he breathed through his nose as he absently moved against the barely there pleasure that was making him go out of his mind. His mind felt like it was empty and Tony barely felt saliva trail down his chin from the corners of his mouth as he moaned wantonly as Bruce and the machine milked him in a slow, steady way. 

“There we go Tony, all empty,” Bruce said as he slowly removed his fingers and eased the tube off his cock leaving Tony’s cock limp and wet with his own cum against the brunet’s stomach. 

Tony let his head roll to the side and eyes slit open to watch as Bruce held up a medium sized jar filled with a white liquid that was he was labeling ‘Tony’s Milk’ and he felt his cheeks burn as he closed his eyes in a weird sense of arousal and embarrassment. 

“Let’s get you to bed okay Tony? Tomorrow I’ll come to play with you a bit more, how does that sound?” Bruce asked as he moped up the mess that was on Tony’s groin before unstrapping him from the table. 

Tony nodded his head hazily but yes that sounded like a good idea to him, Bruce left the ball gag before using his Hulk given strength to sweep Tony up into his arms. Bruce headed towards Tony’s bedroom and settled the dazed genius under the sheets before spooning him from behind and face buried in his spiky hair once checking in on Tony and seeing the man had dropped off to sleep already.


End file.
